


a perfect morning

by ZekeStrife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fluffy sansgore, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeStrife/pseuds/ZekeStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal, fluffy morning between Sans and Asgore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a perfect morning

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of Sansgore fics...  
> it fills you with DETERMINATION!

Sans wakes up buried in fluff.

There's an arm across his rib, heavy and comforting— fur tickles at his bones, and warm puffs of air brush across his face.

He blinks his eyes open slowly, a yawn cracking out— at the corner of his vision, Asgore rests peacefully.

Sans yawns, once more, and sleepily murmurs: "gorey, it's time to goat up."

Asgore murmurs, nuzzling closer— his nose presses against Sans' cheek.

Chuckling, Sans reaches up to curl his fingers around Asgore's wrist. "don't try and _nose_ your way out of this."

A soft smile curls its way onto Asgore's face. "Mmh, so if I were to try something _else_?"

Sans laughs, soft and fond; he shifts closer, cuddling into Asgore's warm, fluffy embrace.

"frisk is gonna be here soon."

Asgore shifts so he can bury his nose against the crown of Sans' skull, gently tapping his claws against the curve of Sans' false ribs.

"Does that mean you don't want cuddles?"

There's a smile in Asgore's voice, and Sans snorts, nuzzling his face in Asgore's chest fluff.

"gore, i'm _always_ up for cuddles, you know that."

Still. Sans slaps his palm against Asgore's arm, curling his fingers into the fur. "but tori's gonna drop them off."

Asgore jolts upright, just as Sans knew he would— laughing, Sans flops over, stretching languidly.

Above him, Asgore mumbles curses under his breath.

"we still goat a while, big guy," Sans reminds him, yawning again. "don't panic."

There's a quick shuffle of movement, Asgore's footsteps on the floor— Sans closes his eyes, folding his arms and resting his chin on his ulna.

"Sans," Asgore's voice has that tone in it, the one that always makes Sans smile because it reminds him vaguely of Papyrus. "please get up."

He laughs, softly, and pops his eyes open. "gorey, c'mon. i don't have hair."

Asgore humphs, and their closest doors opens. For a few seconds there's nothing but the sound of ruffling, and Sans spends it absently looking at the pillow, following a thread with his eyes.

And then his vision is blocked by a t-shirt.

"At least dress," Asgore says, and Sans laughs beneath the t-shirt and pair of shorts Asgore's thrown on him.

"okay, okay, big guy."

Pushing the clothes off his head, Sans flops back over— sunlight is streaming in, and he squints up at the ceiling.

"is pap going to come over today?" he wonders aloud, not surprised when Asgore answers moments later.

"Yes, after breakfast."

"oh. good."

He yawns, again, and pushes himself upright— his mind is sluggish, and so dressing is a slow-going affair.

Still. By the time Asgore pops back out, dressed in pants and a sweat-shirt, Sans is dressed too.

Asgore stops, looking him over with a soft, fond smile on his face.

"You look lovely," he says, stepping closer and gently taking Sans' face in his paws.

Sans smiles up at him, wrapping his fingers around Asgore's wrists. "so do you, big guy."

They share a brief, soft kiss— sunlight warm, and birds chirping outside.

It's a perfect day already.

"now," they part, and Sans slips down from the bed. "let's go make breakfast. you up for bacon and toast, big guy?"

Asgore chuckles. "No, but what about bacon and _goat_ s?"

Sans laughs, warm and surprised. "man," he says, grinning. "i love you."

Asgore smiles down at him, eyes warm. "And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! it you liked it, maybe leave a kudos, or a comment? it would be super appreciated. ♥


End file.
